Part III: Unseemly Ultimatums
by The Paragon
Summary: WANG YO/HAE SOO: Hae Soo finds herself backed into a corner as she bargains with the new king for her friends' lives...


"The 10th prince seems fond of you." he drawled.

Taking a long sip of his wine, he watched the young woman in front of him intently, "And you seem fond of him."

His gaze unnerved her but she never let it show.

"Yes," she nodded, "the 10th prince has always been kind to me."

She would never forget how Prince Eun had been a generous friend to her, her _only_ friend, at a point when she had been at her lowest. With time she had come to treasure their relationship - it was simple and uncomplicated - something that eventually she realized was extremely rare to come across in the palace.

"I see, well that's a shame." Sloshing the wine at the bottom of his goblet, he nonchalantly inspected the emerald ring on his other hand. "Are you familiar with what kings do after they have taken the throne, Lady Soo?"

"Not entirely, Your Majesty." she confessed.

"Ah! Well then, how lucky for you that you shall witness it very soon." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Aren't you curious to know how I intend to fortify my position as sovereign of our nation?"

She frowned at his question.

 _No, he can't mean…_

"You see, it's not enough to just take the throne, Lady Soo. A king must always ensure that his reign is long enough for those under him to prosper, long enough to surpass those of his predecessors. It's a little tradition we call fratricide...you've probably heard of it."

Her eyes widened at his confirmation, her hand flying to her cover her mouth, muffling her gasp.

"But you can't—"

"Oh, I think you'll find that I very much can."

"He's your brother!" she told him emphatically. "He doesn't even want the throne! Everyone knows he doesn't."

"And you think that matters to me?" he spat vehemently. "There's no escape for Eun and his stupid wife once the council hears of their plot for treason." he told her, malice lacing his tone.

Her heart stopped.

 _He's going to kill Soon Deok too?_

"Don't hurt them, Your Majesty, please!" Propriety be damned, she stopped him in his tracks, gripping the sleeve of his black robes as she implored. "They've done nothing wrong, I beg of you."

"Oh, you need not worry about me hurting them!" he laughed malevolently, wrenching her fingers off his sleeve. "I'm sending my lap dog to hunt them down, and from what I've heard, Wang So is quite skilled with his blade."

His smile widened at the horror painted on her face. "I can't promise it won't be painless, but it will be quick."

"The 4th prince?" she whispered weakly.

He nodded and she felt her legs give out from under her. Collapsing in a puddle of grey fabric, his sharp features swam before her as she stared up at him.

 _This can't be happening._

"Your Majesty, please...don't kill them. Send them far away from the palace, you'll never have to see them again."

"Exile? And what kind of king would I be if I simply sentenced my treasonous brother into exile?"

"A just and merciful king, Your Majesty."

"A WEAK KING, LADY SOO!" he barked. "I won't make the same mistakes Mu did! I won't be made a fool!"

He smashed his goblet on the floor, the crystal shattering into bleeding constellations on the white marble.

Chin trembling, she stuttered out of fear and desperation.

"P-please, let them go. Eun would never try to take your place…and Soon Deok is harmless."

She groveled at his feet, clutching the bottom of his robes. "Let them live, Your Majesty…kill me instead!" she offered.

She had died before and lived twice already. God knew she had gotten more than her fair share. Really, what difference would another death be to her if it meant she could quench this madman's blood thirst? If there was a chance she could save the innocent lives of Eun and his wife? If it meant she could spare Wang So the unbearable pain of murdering his younger brother in cold blood?

"Kill you, Lady Soo?" he asked in amusement. "Very noble of you, I must say. But why would I throw away perfectly good bait? If I did that what use would your rotting corpse be to me?"

"I beg of you—" her voice cracked. "You don't have to do this. Torture me if that pleases you, I'll do anything! Just spare them."

 _Spare the 4_ _th_ _prince, don't make him do this to Eun and Soon Deok._

He grabbed her wrist, violently dragging her up to her feet. She stumbled on her long skirt as he slammed her against the wall, pinning her arm just above her head.

"You forget who you are speaking to, Lady Soo!" he snarled, his breathing harsh. "And _what_ exactly do you think you could offer me that would make me change my mind?" he sneered into her face.

Eyes darting everywhere, her mouth fell open stupidly as she tried to stammer out a response.

"I'll spy on the 10th prince and his wife for you," she said desperately. "I can be your eyes and ears in the palace. You'll never have to fear them plotting against you ever again because I'll tell you everything!"

He huffed. "I don't think so. We both know of your attachment to those two and I am well aware of where your loyalties lie. Do you intend to play me for a fool!"

His grip on her wrist tightened till she gasped in pain.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I-I'll leave the Damiwon..." she answered shakily.

She swallowed sharply as she felt his fingers whisper against her exposed skin, skimming just above the dip of her neckline, tracing maddeningly deliberate patterns on her collarbone.

"And I'll go back to being a water maid. You'll never see me or hear from me again...I promise..."

He clicked his tongue. "You disappoint me, I thought you were much quicker than that. We've already established that I won't get rid of you."

Stepping closer to her shaking form, he snaked an arm around her waist, till she could see every detail on his pallid face.

"So…since you're so willing to do _anything_ ," he said slowly, quirking up a thick brow. "I'll ask again you again - what it is that you wish to offer me that you may save their lives?"

His eyes raked over her trembling form in his arms.

She turned her head away from the heat of his gaze, more tears welling up in her eyes.

Unforgiving fingers hooked under her chin, turning her head back to face his darkened stare.

He leisurely trailed a finger up and down her slender neck, smirking as he drank in the sight of her reddening face and tear-stained cheeks as she squirmed in his embrace.

She gulped. "I…"

Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear. "You'll need to speak up." he told her, his voice low.

Her legs were noodles and she felt sick to her stomach. She was well aware of what he was asking.

Often, she had found him transfixed on her when he assumed she was oblivious of his scrutiny. She had caught his eyes many times before, across a crowded room - his attention, not on the game of cards before him, but on her - a mere Damiwon court lady standing on the sidelines. It was the kind of look one had while eyeing the last remaining piece to complete a priceless collection.

She was an odd fascination for a man of his stature, for a man who had _everything_.

She had always been conscious of the constant glances he threw her way as she waited on him in the royal throne room - and it petrified her. Whenever his dark eyes found her, they glinted with menace, terrifying possessiveness…and something else she could not name.

"I'm not…I've never…" she stammered.

"You'll need to make yourself clearer, Lady Soo..." he smirked as he tenderly swept a loose black tendril behind her ear.

 _Bastard._

"Do you promise to surrender yourself entirely to my mercy in exchange for Prince Eun and Lady Soon Deok's lives?"

His hawk-like eyes bore into hers as his thumb gently grazed the tear-track on her right cheek, and then down to trace the edges of her full mouth.

 _Why would he ask this of me?_

 _What else can I possibly do?_

Blinking back tears, she finally acquiesced.

"Yes…please...just let them live."

A terrible silence followed as his eyes dropped to her lips.

Brows furrowed in concentration, he leaned down towards her.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded out of her rib-cage.

 _Please. Don't._

Trapped in his vice-like hold, she couldn't turn away. Couldn't shut him out.

The moment she closed her eyes, she heard him chuckle.

"How convenient for me that I don't want you then."

Her heart plunged to her feet and she felt faint.

"What?" she breathed desperately.

"Wang So is already hunting them down as we speak, he is leading the royal search party."

A wave of numbness spread over her from head to toe.

"I suppose it won't take long for him to sniff them out," he smirked. "That is what dogs are for after all."

He shoved her down to the floor before striding out of the throne room. The heavy doors slammed shut behind him.

She prayed for the ground to swallow her up whole.

* * *

 **dun Dun DUNNN!**

 **If you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it, show me some love!**

 **REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE :)**


End file.
